You Must Love Yourself Before You Love Others
by degrassicutie1
Summary: Sean starts picking on Terri about her weight, she is ready to get back at him. But will she accept herself?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: You're so fat!  
Terri is in the cafeteria eating her snickers' bar with Paige and Hazel.  
They are talking about boys.  
"Jimmy is looking good this year. I'm so glad he and Ashley broke up", said  
Hazel. "Ashley wasn't good enough for him. She keeps changing her look",  
said Paige.  
"I'm gonna make sure we go out on a date."  
"Would you guys quit talking about boys for a while? I'm kind of lost in  
that department!"  
"Of course you are, no one wants to go out with a fat pig", Sean said while  
laughing.  
"Shut up! I am NOT fat!"  
"Oh really? How much do you weigh?"  
Terri pauses. She is too ashamed to say it.  
"That's what I thought, pig!"  
"Get out of here!"  
"Whatever."  
"Don't listen to him Terri", said Paige.  
"He's just mad because you're more popular than him", said Hazel.  
"But he's right, I'm fat."  
Paige says, "Just be proud of who you are."  
Hazel nods her head in agreement.  
"Fine, I guess you guys are right."  
(Was Terri really offended by what Sean said? Find out in chapter 2!)  
Note: I don't own Degrassi. Also, Degrassi fan fics don't have to be just  
like the exact show! 


	2. Chapter 2: Gym Class

Chapter 2: Gym Class  
"Alright class, line up. We're gonna check your weight today", said Mr.  
Armstrong.  
"Terri is gonna weigh a lot", said Sean.  
Sully and Spinner started to crack up.  
"Shut up Sean", said Paige.  
"Yeah, you're so naïve!" said Hazel.  
Terri says, "I'm not the one who deafened a kid in one year."  
Jimmy and Marco said simultaneously, "Ohhhhhh."  
"Just don't break the scale, Terri!"  
"You're up next Terri" said Mr. Armstrong.  
Sean and the guys started to snicker. Terri stepped onto the scale.  
"Wow, Terri. Maybe you should cut down on the junk food. I won't read your  
weight aloud." said Mr. Armstrong.  
"Ha ha. Told ya Terri!" said Sean, very loudly.  
"Shut up Sean!"  
"You're just mad because I'm right. YOU ARE FAT!!  
"You better watch out, Cameron! I'm gonna get you if you don't stop it!"  
"How? By sitting on me?"  
Most of the class was laughing hysterically now. Terri ran out of the gym  
in tears.  
"You better shove it before my nails get up close and personal with your  
face, Sean!" said Paige with anger.  
"You're such a dummy!"  
(Terri is really pissed now! Sean is one step from crossing the line! Will  
Terri plot revenge against him? Find out in chapter 3!) 


	3. Chapter 3: You Better Watch Out!

Chapter 3: You Better Watch Out!  
"Paige, Hazel over here!" said Terri, happily.  
"Are you okay Terri?" said Paige. "We hope Sean didn't offend you."  
"Yeah, he's just a jerk! Don't listen to him!" said Hazel.  
"I'm fine. Just fine. I'll deal with Sean later."  
Sean walks into the cafeteria with Jimmy, Marco, and Craig.  
"Now's your chance!" said Hazel.  
"Well, well. If it isn't Blubber!" said Sean, rudely.  
"You better shut your trap Cameron!" said Terri angrily.  
"Why should I?"  
"Because you talk a lot of crap for someone who doesn't know anything!"  
The entire cafeteria started to snicker. Sean shrugged.  
"I may not know a lot, but I do know that you're fatter than a Sumo  
wrestler!"  
"I've had it with you Sean Cameron!"  
"What are you gonna do, stomp your foot? Because the earth will shatter!"  
"I didn't think this would have to happen, but--"  
Terri punched Sean in the eye. It was so hard! Sean was screaming in pain.  
"You're crazy Terri!"  
"Sean got beaten up by a girl!" said Jimmy.  
"Way to go Terri!" said Paige and Hazel simultaneously.  
"It's about time somebody beat Sean for breaking my heart as well!" said  
Emma happily.  
"Terri and Sean, please come to my office" said Mr. Raditch in a mean tone.  
(Terri taught Sean a lesson. But is Sean still gonna pick on her? Find out  
in chapter 4!) 


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth Hurts

Chapter 4: The Truth Hurts  
"You really taught Sean a lesson!" said Paige.  
"Yeah, he must be crying his eyes out" said Hazel.  
"Thanks! When someone gets on my nerves, I've got to hurt them" said Terri.  
"I'm not afraid of you Terri."  
Terri turned around to see Sean, Jimmy and Craig.  
"Shut up."  
"Just cuz you punched me doesn't mean I'm gonna stop picking on you,  
blubber!"  
Jimmy was cracking up in the back. Craig stood there silently.  
"Leave her alone!" said Hazel.  
"Why should I?"  
"Because I'm NOT fat! Talk all you want, but I know I'm not overweight!"  
"Stop lying! You know you're fat! Right guys?"  
Jimmy pauses for a second, then answers. "You could lose a few pounds."  
"No offense, Jimmy's kinda right!" said Craig.  
"Forget you! You're just stupid like Sean!" said Terri.  
"Let's go guys!" said Sean.  
"Can you believe him?" said Terri. "I have a nice body just like you Paige.  
Right?"  
"Um...Um..." said Paige, hesitating.  
"Well.." said Hazel.  
"So what's your answer?"  
"Sean's kinda right. You're a little overweight!" said Paige, with relief.  
"I can't believe you would say something so mean Paige!"  
"Paige is right. Your body is not like hers at all!" said Hazel.  
"This is what I get for dumping Ashley to be friends with you two. You're  
making fun of me just like Sean!"  
"Ter, hun. We're just speaking the truth." said Hazel.  
"Yeah. Calm down."  
"Forget you! I'm so outta here!" said Terri, with tears streaming down her  
face.  
(Is Terri too afraid to accept the truth? Find out in chapter 5!) 


	5. Chapter 5: Is It Really True?

Chapter 5: Is it really true? Terri arrives home from school very upset. She runs up to her room immediately. She takes out her journal and begins to write.  
  
Dear Journal, I can't believe Paige and Hazel. I thought they were by my side the whole time. But they were just playing me. Sean is such a mean person! He keeps calling me fat! Everyone starts to crack up. It isn't funny at all. But then again, I begin to wonder. Am I fat? There's no way that I'm skinny. I wish I looked like Paige, or Hazel. I'm just a fat pig eating Snickers' bars! Instead of complaining, maybe I should start losing some weight. Sean is right. I am fat. There's no shame in admitting it. But I can stop that. But Sean has no right to pick on me. I never did anything to him, so I don't know what his friggin' problem is! He still doesn't understand that I'm annoyed, even after I punched him. Well, that's it for now! Ta Ta!  
  
Terri put her journal away. She decided to go online and talk to Ashley. (Terri's handle is mamaslilangel and Ashley's is pictureperfect. Mamaslilangel: Ashley? Are you here? It's me, Terri! Pictureperfect: Hi. What's wrong? Mamaslilangel: Nothing, just wanted to say hi! Pictureperfect: You're talking to Ashley, speak the truth! Mamaslilangel: Even after I punched Sean, he is still picking on me about my weight! Pictureperfect: Oh. I'm really sorry about that. Don't listen to him, he's just an idiot! Mamaslilangel: I've tried that! He is still picking on me! Pictureperfect: Stand up to him! Tell him how proud you are of yourself! Mamaslilangel: That's a good idea! Thanks Ash! Giving advice was always your best quality! Pictureperfect: Thanks Ter! I was always good at that! Mamaslilangel: Gotta go, my mom's calling me! Pictureperfect: Bye! Mamaslilangel: Bye!  
  
(Is Terri ready to stand up to Sean? Find out in the last chapter!) 


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Proud

Chapter 6: I'm Proud aka Last Chapter  
"Terri, wait up."  
Terri turned around to see Paige and Hazel.  
"What do you want?" Terri asked.  
"We want to apologize. We were mean" said Paige.  
"Yeah" said Hazel.  
"Don't be sorry. You spoke the truth." Terri hesitated for a moment. "The  
truth hurts, but I'll deal with it."  
All three girls enter the lunch room and sit down. Terri starts to eat her  
sandwich.  
"Oh look, Blubber is eating her sandwich" said Sean.  
"Yeah, what does it look like?" said Terri.  
"Go deafen another kid or something!" said Hazel angrily.  
"Maybe Blubber can help me."  
"You know what? You're right Sean! I'm fat! I'm overweight! I can change  
that! But for now, I'm dealing with it! I don't care about my weight! I'm  
proud to be who I am and weight has got nothing to do with it! So why don't  
you just shut your trap and stop using old jokes!"  
The entire lunchroom was giggling. Terri dissed Sean and proved something  
to him, and herself.  
"Whatever." Sean left the lunch room with an angry look on his face. He  
couldn't think of anything else to say.  
Ashley walked over to Terri's table.  
"I'm very proud of you Terri. You did what was right and he stopped picking  
on you. I couldn't have said it any better!"  
"Thanks Ashley. I couldn't have done it without your advice."  
(I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Please review it! I would also like  
some ideas for a spin-off!) 


End file.
